The University of Minnesota Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) Program is a multimodality research activity comprised of 3 components: a member institution (U of Minnesota Hospitals and V. A. Medical Center), a CGOP and a CCOP. Multidisciplinary programs are the best equipped to participate in cancer clinical trials research at the cooperative group level. This program includes radiotherapists, medical oncologists, surgeons, cancer immunologists, molecular biologists, pathologists, a gastroenterologist and an infectious disease expert specializing in AIDS. Accrual is markedly increased and demonstrates participation in the full range of ECOG studies. This Program makes extensive contributions to the scientific and administrative leadership of the Group. Committees chaired or cochaired by members of this program 1984-1988 include Hematology, GU, Head and Neck, Data Managers, Ethics, Audit and BMT. Members of this program serve on the Executive Committee, the Community Cancer Steering Committee and the Nominating Committee. We chaired/co- chaired 21 protocols and are listed as authors in 34 ECOG papers and abstracts during the current grant period. The Minnesota Program led in establishing a sophisticated ECOG resource laboratory system in myeloma and leukemia tumor biology and has been successful in developing programs in ECOG to combine BRMs with chemotherapy. This Program's consistency and growth derives from sound organizational stability and committed multidisciplinary membership. The recently issued CTEP Cooperative Group Guidelines listed the 11 attributes important for primary member programs. These were: 1) active participation in Group's scientific committees, 2) service as study chairs, 3) contribution of independent lab research, 4) participation in Group meetings, 5) accrual, 6) prompt, accurate data submission, 7) authorship/presentation of results, 8) participation in Group audit program, 9) service on Group administrative committees, 10) service on NCI site visit and peer review teams. 11) assuming responsibility for affiliates. These literally define the 11 major strengths of this ECOG Program. A vigorous ECOG program is essential to the effective utilization of the extensive patient base and scientific resources in this area for clinical trials.